Avatar: Before Avatar Aang
by kody.brian
Summary: Based off the first hundred years Aang was in the iceberg, comes a story of suspense and friendship, as Valen and Dura travel across the Avatar world, trying to find and warn the new Avatar before its too late. But trouble seems to meet them at every turn, and the Avatar world isn't as bright as it used to be... -I'll be adding a new chapter, at the latest, once a week-
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Long Ago, the Fire Sages lived peacefully and spiritually like the Air Nomads, with one Sage being the Grand Sage (Firelord). But that all changed when Sozin rose to the throne. Now all the Nations are scrambling to counter his attacks, but there is talk of a secret weapon, something Sozin has up his sleeve._

The air was still. The sun was midway down the sky, as if trying to hide behind a single spire, stretching high into the sky. That spire sat atop a building, home to the most important and powerful being in the Fire Nation. The Grand Sage of Fire, otherwise known as…

The Firelord.

The entire nation gathered to the plaza in front of this building specifically on special occasions, and the coronation of the new Firelord was not something to be skipped lightly. To miss it could mean certain death.

A single man knelt at the top of a grand staircase, facing his nation, who was waiting anxiously below. Behind him were his palace and the most spiritual men in the fire nation; The Fire Sages. The man was light-skinned, with a sinister look upon his face. Although unintended, even his most innocent smile could strike fear into the bravest of warriors. The man's name was Prince Sozin, and though not every citizen was fond of his succession, he, nonetheless, was next in line.

A fire sage steps forward, his face showing clear dismay at being appointed the job of delivering the crown. The crown itself is in the shape of a flame dipped in gold. Just before it rests on Sozin's jet black hair, a man stands apart from the crowd, yelling curses and profanities at the prince. Sozin looks from the ground, his lips curling downward. He takes a calming breath, curbing his immediate anger, and stands, putting his hand up so the fire sage falls back into line. He stares at the man intently wearing a blank expression.

As this man continues to yell, people who share agree with him step forward, swarming around him, yelling and chanting against the soon-to-be-Firelord. Others begin to back away, not wanting to be marked with disloyalty. The mass marches forth, parting the plaza as they walk, stopping when they reach the center. In an instant, the entire group quiets, and the air becomes incredibly still. Many people look around nervously, and shift in their spots, desperately wanting to be anywhere but in this plaza.

Courageously, the leader of the rebellion steps forward. He is a young man in his late twenties, with his sideburns groomed in popular Fire Nation fashion. He yells out into the plaza, his voice echoing against the surrounding mountains. "Sozin! You cannot become Firelord!" His followers cheer in agreement and he takes another step forward, continuing, "We have heard of your secret workings! There is talk of war and strife in the making! You told your nation that you are sharing our peace with the world. How can we be sure this isn't a ploy to start a war? The Fire Sages say even the Spirit World trembles! As your nation, we cannot brush aside these rumors!" the man yells, pointing at Sozin, and then turning to his followers. They cheer and yell in agreement.

While the man riles up his group, Sozin quickly takes in his surroundings. '_This man stands tall and proud, and is not small in stature. He definitely proves a worthy opponent, and even more so, a soldier.'_ He glances around to the rest of his nation. Many of the other citizens are now watching intently. Some shake they're head in disappointment, while others nod in agreement. They seem split down the middle.

'_Not even my first day as Firelord, and there's already a rebellion._ _What a fantastic nation this has grown into. I will help feed this fire to my advantage,'_ Sozin's thoughts please him, and he folds his arms. He smirks, letting pride fill his veins, then glances around. To his surprise, he notices his royal guards moving in to apprehend the leader, and the rebel group reacts instantly by forming a tight circle, drawing weapons made of both fire and steel. In response, the multitude grows tense and unstable. Fearing of losing control, Sozin holds up a hand, signaling to his men, and much to Sozin's delight, they respond immediately, like well-trained dogs. As they stop and retreat, the entire assembly, including the rebellion, relax in response. 'So, _they are ready to die for their beliefs. I cannot let them become martyrs to my nation.'_

Sozin then takes a single step forward and the entire plaza silences instantaneously. All eyes are on the Fire Nation prince, as he makes his way through the plaza. With each step, he takes large breaths, burning the air around him with intensity. Meanwhile, the man takes a fighting stance, preparing himself for the worst. Sozin stops one foot from the man, in an attempt to intimidate him, but the man holds his ground, retaining his defiance. The two stand motionless for several minutes; the crowd becoming a sea of statues, all fixated on the spectacle. In a flash of motion, Sozin extends his hand, easily breaking through the man's guard, and brushing his arms out of the way. Using his other hand, he grabs the back of the man's head, pulling him close, mere inches from his face.

The air is suddenly thick with intensity, as the crowd tries to lean forward, straining to hear what Sozin would say. Sozin's lips purse, and he lets out a slither of a voice, hardly audible to the leader himself, "What is it you plan on doing to carry out your little 'rebellion'? Will you overthrow the government? Or are you challenging me to an Agni Kai?" He pauses, waiting on the man's answer, his lips curving upward, forming a crooked smile that only the man could see. The man finally recovers from his shock, and stares at Sozin, his eyes wide with fear. Sweating and visibly shaking, the man starts to drop to his knees, but Sozin holds him firmly.

"Now, there is no reason to be scared in my presence. You are entitled to your opinion, as treasonous as it may be." A comforting tone escapes Sozin's mouth, though his eyes burn with the intent to kill. As he stands upright, Sozin suddenly realizes just how small this man actually is. He could easily hold him above the ground with one hand. Showing pure disappointment, Sozin lifts the man higher, who realizes the consequence for his treason. The surrounding assembly realizes this fact as well, and many women look away, shielding their children from what they assume to become an execution.

Sozin suddenly laughs, looking into the crowd, "Now, now, this is a lesson ALL of my citizen's will need to learn." He says loudly, gesturing to his guards. They move through the crowds, forcing the women and children to look up and watch what was about to unfold, until once again, every eye was on Sozin. The prince draws his hand back, and a swirling white flame builds within his palm, ready to spring forth and sear the man's flesh into charcoal.

"No! Noooo! Please my lord Sozin! Spare him!" a woman suddenly runs out from the crowd. She is thin and dressed in a classic Fire Nation kimono. Her long, dark hair billows out behind her as she runs toward the prince. "Please…lord Sozin. He is my husband. He does not know what he is talking about. He…he is sick in the head!" Sozin stops, and glances down to his feet, where the woman is bowing in front of him, showing utmost respect. Looking upon the woman sends vivid images through his mind, and he thinks of his own wife, and all the fond moments they have shared together thus far. His anger dissolves, and Sozin gently sets the man back down, who runs to his wife in pure gratitude, tears flowing from their eyes. The plaza erupts into cheers and applause as they embrace. Sozin smiles briefly, before noticing a flash of white light shoot from the rooftops, and into the center of the plaza.

It only takes one second.

He makes a move for the couple, but to no avail. Her scream slices through the applause, and the woman crumples to the ground, holding her husband's body in her arms. The plaza erupts into chaos. People ran everywhere, screaming. Eyes wide with surprise, Sozin briskly walks to the couple and crouches down to examine the wound. A small, single hole was burnt through the back of the man's head, killing him instantly. Sozin tears himself from the gruesome scene, and scans the rooftops, searching. In a matter of seconds, his eyes rest on a dark figure, smiling at the prince. The dark figure raises a single hand and points to his shoulder, then turns and jumps out of view. Sozin stands confused for a moment, and then notices a flicker of light at the corner of his eye. Quickly glancing at his shoulder, he realizes it was on fire, then swiftly smothers it and calls out to his men.

"There! On the roof!" He points into the distance and his guards spring to life, jumping to the rooftops, and running the direction appointed. Sozin turned his attention back to the woman, placing his hand on her shoulder. She glances up with tear-filled eyes, staring into his golden eyes for the strength to continue living. Sozin nods in return, and then briskly walks up the steps of his palace, smiling deviously. Once at the top, he takes a deep breath, spins around and raises his hands, letting the fire build within his palms, and then thrusting them upward into the sky, releasing two giant pillars of flame to light up the plaza and demand the attention of the remaining citizens. The crowd re-grouped silently, drowning both the ill-fated couple and the remaining group of followers. When he was sure peace was restored, Sozin addressed his people.

"Although tragic, this man's death will not go unnoticed." He says, pacing the top step of his palace, "I will stage an investigation on this man's death, and the attempted assassination of your prince." He states while gesturing to the man, and then to himself, "This was a deliberate attempt against our nation, and cannot go unpunished!" he finishes, throwing his fist into the air. The plaza cheered and yelled in agreement.

"Now, without further ado…" Sozin smiles, and kneels to the crowd. The Fire Sage, who had been dutifully guarding the crown, once again steps up behind the prince, and places the crown upon his head. Sozin stands from his coronation and the crowd bows in respect to their new leader. Fireworks shoot into the air and signify the end of the coronation, allowing the festivities throughout the nation to begin. The mass disperses away from the plaza and into the city, trying to regain normalcy after all that had taken place, until only the fire nation's newest widow remains, sobbing over her dead husband.

Sozin, now satisfied with his work, turns and heads into his palace, his wife joining him at his side. Moments upon entering, a dark figure steps from within the shadows; a thin, smooth blade sheathed at his side. Sozin gestures for his wife to continue onward and walks toward the man, smiling. The dark figure removes his hood, revealing a young man, looking to be in his mid-twenties. He has a large scar across his cheek, and long hair, done up perfectly in a high warrior's ponytail.

"Well done. Your work, as usual, is impeccable; Admiral." The man bowed, respectfully.

"Thank you, Uncle. I take pride in my work." He puffs out his chest in response.

"I have noticed," Sozin chuckles, briefly pausing, his mind working. A pained look suddenly stretches across his face, "but have you thought of the rest of your life? What of your wife? Is she not expectant?" he asks, sending a perturbed look across the admiral's face.

"Well, yes, my lord, but-" he begins, but Sozin raises his hand, cutting the admiral off.

"Lee, you have served me well, but I believe it's time for you to end your service. As my nephew, you need to think of your family. Although young, you still have much to learn." Sozin encourages, placing his hand on the admiral's shoulder, but the man looks at the floor out of shame.

"You're right. I will go, uncle." He pulls away, dropping his shoulders in defeat.

"Do no fret. This is a happy time!" Sozin replies, gesturing to his crown, "What will you name the boy anyway? I'll make sure he's properly taken care of by his 'great-uncle.'" He asks, smiling as he imitates the quotations with his fingers.

"His name?" Lee smiles back, "It's going to be Leon."


	2. Chapter One

A Battle Speaks Louder than Words

"Careful now, move with the boat."

"D-Dad, I don't think…w-what's that!"

"Oh no…"

"D-Dad!"

…

"VALEN! Wake up!" A familiar voice. He knew this voice. He's known it as long as he can remember.

"W-what?" Valen opened his eyes slowly. A woman was sitting on the end of his bed. '_That's right. I'm in my bedroom_.'

He sat up, stretching, trying to shake off the drowsiness. Sunlight was leaking through a single window, lighting up his room and the woman. His mother, well…he considered her his mother, was looking at him through worried eyes.

"You were yelling in your sleep again…you…you dreamt of your mother and father again, didn't you?" She says gently, interrupting his thoughts, "How is your scar?" She continues without waiting for an answer, and reaches out, putting her slender hand gently on his forehead. Valen sighed, his face darkening slightly. He could never truly _see_ them. It was always dark, and they were just figures. Yet he always referred to them as mother and father. The only hint he received was that he was always surrounded by icebergs in his dream.

"It's fine. It hurts a little when I think of…them. But I'll be okay. Thanks mom." He smiles, dismissing his mother's worry.

'_Actually, it hurts a lot, but I can't let her know that.'_

She smiled back, satisfied, and left the room, when another, younger girl, entered.

"Valen! Worrying mom again are you?" She smirked. Valen laughed while looking at his sister. She was a little taller than him, with black, frizzy hair and a quirky smile. She was thin, but muscular, and was said to be the one who found and saved him on the beach. She gave a disapproving sigh, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Do you have to _stare_ like that? It's a bit...unnerving. Ever since we moved to Omashu you've been so distant. Lighten up will ya?" She giggled, "Well…no pun intended."

Valen laughed, "Oh ha ha, just because I'm white."

'_Though it makes blending into the earth kingdom much easier,'_ he thought, smirking. Water Tribe folk were naturally darker in skin tone, but Valen was very light-skinned. His only resemblance to the Water Nation was his deep, blue eyes.

"Alright, well get outta bed already sleepy head. Isn't today the day you start at that 'school'?" She asked, leaning up against the door frame. She was checking her nails, cleaning the dirt out from under them.

"Oh crap! That's right! Thanks Toki!" He yelled, throwing off his bed sheets. She chuckled, closing his door and skipping down the hall into the living room.

Valen threw off his sleep clothes, and went to the closet. A simple loose-fitting T-shirt/shorts combo, his clothes were blue and white colored, with a typical Southern Water Tribe design along the trim. He also had a mock pair of Water Tribe brown moccasins, going a fourth of the way up his shin. He put his clothes on, thinking back to his dream. Just wearing the Water Tribe garb made him feel closer to his parents, and the past he could never seem to remember. He shook the thought, grabbing his green, Earth Kingdom headband, just before exiting the room.

As he walked, he pressed his fingers to the right side of his forehead, feeling the hardened skin. "This stupid scar. It's so embarrassing…" he muttered to himself quietly, covering his scar with the headband.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and entered the living room.

"Ah, there he is. You gotta let me know how it goes today, Valen!" Toki's voiced echoed from the kitchen. She was as excited as ever, quickly giving Valen a noogie before he could react, pressing her knuckles into his messy, dark brown hair.

"Gah! Argh…st-stop it Toki!" He laughed, pushing her away. "I'm just doing this to help with my martial arts. It's _supposed _to be a dojo for benders, but the teacher accepted me anyway, after hearing how badly I wanted to join. I can't just sit at home and be a couch potato y'know?" Toki drew back for a moment.

"Oh puh-lease! You just want to watch all the _cool benders_ that attend the 'school'!" She laughed, pushing him back. Valen blushed.

"H-Hey! That's not true!..I…I want to do it for _you_, and for mom!" He rebutted. His face grew serious. "What if you and mom are in danger? I don't want to feel worthless. I want to be strong, to help you. And it's a _dojo_ not a _school_!"

Toki blushed, hiding her face, and suddenly got angry. "W-What kind of reason is _that_! I wouldn't need your help. I'm an earthbender ya know! And a lot more built than your scrawny butt! Now go before you're late!" She yelled, stomping on the floor. In response, the floor sprung forward, throwing Valen out the door. He sprawled forward, catching his balance, and then turned back to the house.

"I'm not _that_ scrawny, just thin!" he fired back, but Toki had already closed the door. "Toki…" He said to himself, poking at his stomach. He really _wasn't_ scrawny, but actually pretty toned. He never went without a shirt, mainly because he was too shy. He started walking down the streets, greeting many of the city-folk.

"Hey Valen!"

"How's it going, Valen!"

"Hey, any news on your birth parents yet?"

'_Ugh, Toki. How many more people are you going to tell?' _he sighed again. _'I wouldn't be surprised if the king knew-'_

"Hey! Watch it kid!" a man yelled. Valen quickly turned his attention forward, just as a large stone basin went whisking by, inches from his face.

"W-Whoa!" Stopping abruptly, Valen wind-milled his arms to keep his balance. He took a quick step forward, rooting himself, and stepped back, standing up straight.

The earthbending sentinel was giving him a stern look. "Valen! You _know _these chutes are all over town. Watch where you're going! This is the third time this week I've had to stop you!"

"Heh Heh…sorry Aiko…and thanks!" Valen smiled nervously and quickly moved on, leaving the incident behind him. His destination was on the far west side of the city, on a hill above most of the surrounding buildings. It seemed a little out of place, but was very well known. Valen had passed by it multiple times, so he knew exactly where he was going. Valen closed his eyes, feeling the slight breeze on his clean-shaven face, and then turned his attention forward, realizing that he was nearly there already. He walked down the street, stopping at the plain stone steps, his stomach twisting.

'_Should I really go in? It isn't too late to turn around…'_ He noticed a small sign above the doorway. It read:

_Four Elements Dojo_

His feet felt like lead. Turning away and coming back another day started to seem like a great idea. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, thinking of Toki.

'_Okay. I can do this.'_

_'The sun has hardly risen, and I'm already out of breath. No! This just won't do!' _

"Yahh!" A number of small boulders shot downward through the air, smashing into the ground, making several holes. A young earthbender stood in the center of a large field in Omashu, with a small building overlooking it. Veins were popping out of his head, and down his arms. He was breathing heavily, and his face was contorted in determination. The boy stood for a moment, before heaving a sigh, and standing upright, calming the body and mind.

"Dura!" a voice from inside the building echoed onto the field. As the boy turned, the older man was already making his way down the small hill.

"Father! What are you doing here? I can't let mother know I'm out here training. She _hates_ when I practice earthbending!" He said, almost complaining.

"Well I suppose that's a chance I'm willing to take. Dura, there is something urgent I needed to tell you." He paused, waiting for Dura's full attention before continuing, "I found a flyer this morning, about a new martial arts dojo, that has recently opened in Omashu. I think it best for you to check it out." As he spoke, he handed a piece of parchment to his son.

"Hmm…Four elements Dojo," He read, tasting the name, "Isn't this that small training school on the west side of town? Why do you think I should go _there_? I've _already_ mastered the basics."

"I'm advising you to simply take a look. You don't _have_ to go, but it's always good to get a refresher on the basics, before heading out on your own. Am I right?" He father looked at him knowingly.

"Well…you're suggesting it, so I suppose it's worth looking at." Dura replied, smiling at his father, and without missing a beat, "And when did you figure out I had decided to leave?"

"Dura, you're my son. Need I say more?"

"Good point."

"Regardless, that's _exactly_ what I wanted to hear from one of 'Omashu's finest earthbenders'." His father said, proudly emphasizing Dura's title. "It starts in an hour, so don't be late!" His father warned, before briskly turning around, and leaving whence he came.

Dura smiled again, looking at the flyer like it was a new challenger. "Four Elements Dojo…What have you got planned father?"

He looked down at his clothes, and noticed they were filthy. Deciding it was time to end his current training, he entered the building. Peeling off his filthy training clothes, he hopped in the shower, and threw on a classic-style earth nation vest, showing most of his torso and arms. It bore the earth nation insignia on its back, and was outlined in gold-colored trim. His pants were more or less generic, being slightly baggy, but matching the vest in design. Like any good earthbender, he never wore shoes, and his only accessory was a single, green, masculine-styled barrette, that held up a small pomp of his short, curly hair in the back of his head.

He quickly exited the building, walking down the busy streets of Omashu, the sun rising behind him. He moved swiftly, weaving in and out of crowds and jumping over mail chutes, much to the dismay of the guards stationed there. Within the hour, he had easily made it across the city, to the street the school was located on. He looked around at the run-down buildings and shops.

'_Definitely not something I'm used to,'_ Dura thought. He could smell the dirt and filth coming off the people here.

"Quaint." He muttered, examining the new school. It was moderately-sized two-story building, with a set of stairs leading up to the front entranceway. It was shrouded in a large, red velvet curtain. He took a calming breath, and began the final stretch to the dojo.

"Hello?" Valen walked through the velvet curtain, and into the large gathering hall of the training school. He noticed he was the first to arrive.

The room was empty, save for the cushions on the floor, neatly placed around a large wooden table. On the center of the table were assorted snacks. He eyed the snacks, slowly reached down, picked up a cracker, and pressed it to his lips, when another student burst into the room. Valen involuntarily shoved the cracker into his mouth, and swallowed hard, coughing.

The boy gave him a sideways glance. Valen returned the look with a nervous smile. As he passed, Valen extended his hand.

"H-Hello, I'm V-Valen…"

Striding straight past him, the kid plopped on a cushion, juggling rocks in the air with one hand. Valen was slightly shocked, staring at the bender and rocks in wonderment. He was dark-skinned, with short, black, curly hair, and looked to be only slightly younger than himself.

'_Wait, I know this guy!' _He stared at the earthbender."Hey…A-Are you Dura Miuren?"

The boy looked over, his dark green eyes lighting up. "Yeah, actually. You've heard of me?"

Valen looked down, staring at the decorative bamboo on the table. "Only heard. I've never seen you; but as an earthbender, I never expected you to be so dark…"

'_Though I suppose I'm one to talk.' _Valen retorted to his own comment, chuckling. He suddenly noticed Dura's insulted expression. The realization hit him like a brick wall.

"Oh n-n-no! I didn't mean it like _that!_ I-I'm sorry I should've explained. I'm from-"

Dura put his hand up. "Just, stop."

Valen shut his mouth, withdrawing into himself. _'No wonder I don't have any friends…' _He frowned. A sensation suddenly hit his ears, and he looked around, noticing that many students had already arrived, and many more were still streaming through the entrance. He had been so focused on Dura, he hadn't noticed.

"Where _is_ the old fart?" Dura said suddenly.

Valen refocused on the decorative bamboo on the table, acting as though he hadn't heard the Dura's question. Several minutes went by, and more people arrived, but the teacher remained absent.

The earthbender suddenly spoke up, "Alright I'm bored now. So, since the teacher hasn't come downstairs yet, how about we have a little warm-up match before the class starts?" He put up his hands in a disarming gesture, showing he meant no harm, "nothing serious, just something to pass the time."

The students shuffled nervously, and the room was quiet. The sight of the dark-skinned earthbender was intimitdating. He was built, even though he was smaller in stature.

Valen looked up, straight into Dura's eyes. _'What does he mean? Oh crap! We made eye contact!'_

"Why not _you_?" Dura said, pointing at Valen.

'_Shit'_ Valen cringed. "W-what? Why _me_?"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Dura said eagerly. A devious smile crossed his face. "Or am I not good enough to fight, because I'm a dark-skinned earthbender?"

The other students 'ohhhh'd'.

"Hey wait. I _told_ you that-" He stopped, Dura's hand cutting him off once again.

"Look, I don't care what you meant."

"Alright. Fine." Valen frowned, flustered, "Let's do it."

With that, the room came alive again, as the excited students began to file into the back area of the school. Valen hung back, hesitating.

'_Was this really a good decision? I just _had _to let my mouth get in the way...'_ He fought the urge to run, as a girl suddenly walked up to him. Valen blushed, wondering why this girl would want to talk to him alone. Nearly all the students had filed out of the room, so she had hung back on purpose.

The girl was about a couple inches shorter than Valen, though not tall, nor short. She was wearing typical Fire nation garb, with a red, midriff, revealing top, tucked messily into her baggy, red pants, hiding her thin frame. From her waist, hung multiple strips of cloth, similar to a tassel, which were scarlet red with a gold trim. Her hair was black, and tied back into two long ponytails, easily reaching down to the center of her back.

"Y-Yes?" Valen asked as the girl approached him, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, but you looked like you're about to pass out. You _sure_ you're up to this? You don't look like you're up for the challenge," she said, her face contorted in worry. Even worried, Valen thought she was very beautiful. He stopped himself from staring, and shook his head, frowning.

"Look, I'm not even a bender. Fighting one of Omashu's top benders is like asking to be killed." He paused briefly, "So no. I'm not exactly thrilled."

"What? You aren't a bender?" she asked, surprised. They began to walk down the back hall, toward the yard.

"No, but I may have been. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, but can't remember anything from before I was fourteen."

A sudden look of realization passed across the girl's flawless face. "Wait. You're Valen Okakyo aren't you?"

"HUH!? Are you _kidding_?" Valen's mouth dropped open, "How far has Toki's mouth _reached_?"

She laughed. "Well I'm from out of town, so I'm sure the whole city must know by now. I overheard the King re-telling your story the other day, now that I think about it."

Valen sighed. "It figures. And I'm not surprised the King knows. I had a feeling-"

The girl suddenly gasped, cutting him off. "Wow. That's…that's _actually_ pretty dandy." Valen raised an eyebrow at the word 'dandy,' then turned his attention forward as well and gasped in response.

"Woah." They stood in the doorway to the backyard.

It was huge. There was a large ring in the center, which he assumed was a sparring ring, and four other areas at each corner of the yard, resembling every nation and element. The water clearing had a pool, the fire clearing was covered in stone, and large burning torches littered the area, the air clearing had a cliff with at least a ten foot drop, and the earth clearing had many stones and large boulders littered all around the area.

The girl stepped forward to join the rest of the students watching. "Well, good luck Valen!" she called out, as Valen waved back in response, and then joined Dura in the sparring ring in the center.

"Have you never seen the arena back here?" Dura asked as they entered the center arena. He must have seen Valen's shocked look as he entered the yard.

Valen shook his head. "No, I pass by here almost every day, trying to gather the courage to watch, but never could. Kinda pathetic eh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Valen sighed. What was _with _this guy?

"Come on Valen! Show him your stuff!"

A voice interrupted his thoughts, and Valen glanced over at the group of cheering students. The Fire Nation girl from before was cheering him on.

"Wait, _you_ are Valen Okakyo?" Dura asked, smirking. "Y'know, knowing that _almost_ makes up for your racist comment earlier." He paused, "_ALMOST._"

Valen sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah yeah, a _white_ Water Tribe member who_ can't_ bend, and comes from an earthbending family. Apparently everyone and their grandma have heard my story."

"So you really can't bend. Then what are you doing at a _bending_ dojo?"

"Well, if you must know, I wanted to help improve my physical and mental confidence, with my skill and self. I t-thought learning the f-forms of all the nations...c-could help me out..." Valen stuttered, as he became more aware of how pathetic he sounded.

"Well I think it _will_ help you. You clearly need it." Dura smirked.

It caught Valen off-guard. He couldn't tell if Dura meant it or not. "Hmph."

"Anyways, how about we get this fight started?" Dura turned to the side and motioned to a random boy to start a countdown. The boy stepped forward and raised his hand. Dura slid into a crouch, hands up around his chest and set up his arms in a staggered formation.

"What kind of stance is that?" Valen asked himself, his nervousness growing. "I've never seen anything like it before…"

"Are you both ready?" the boy called. They nodded. "3…2…1…Fight!" the boy dropped his arm, and jumped out of the ring.

'_Okay Dura, time to show you why I'm here!'_ Valen assume a horse stance. It was the most basic form in earthbending. He took a step forward and suddenly lost his balance, crashing to the ground.

"Oh, for goodness sake…" He heard Dura groan. The students around the arena were giggling as well. He jumped to his feet.

"Oh, shut up you!" He yelled back, deciding to instead take a stance that simply felt natural. He bent his knees, with his left hand outward, and his right hand inward, slightly higher, and then moved toward Dura.

"Good, this stance feels _much_ more natural!" He said aloud.

"That's because it's a waterbending form." Dura replied, rolling his eyes, "well I suppose I'll just stick to martial arts for this fight. I want it to last at _least_ five minutes."

"Ugh. Don't you underestimate me!" Valen warned. By this time, he had moved into striking range, and threw a jab out at Dura's neck; his eyes wide with surprise at how quickly and easily he threw it.

Dura smirked, and quickly put up his arm, deflecting Valen's hand. Valen watched in horror as his hand sailed into the air, his body left defenseless. He threw his glance back to Dura, but he was gone.

"W-What? Where'd you g-" He suddenly felt two simultaneous strikes on his back, sending him sprawling forward.

"Nice try," he heard Dura's voice from behind him.

"Ow...ugh..." He groaned, standing up and brushing himself off. He suddenly felt small bursts of pain in his back, which showed clearly on his face.

"Huh. I'm surprised to see you stand so quickly. You must _love_ getting knocked back down." Dura smirked again.

Ignoring Dura's attempt to provoke him, Valen re-assumed the same stance, and moved toward Dura again, slowly, to keep stress off his back.

"You really think the same tactic will work twice?" Dura scoffed.

"No." Valen replied simply. He planned on using a tactic he discovered while sparring Toki in their backyard. Some days, Toki would watch him practice, and others, she would join him, sparring against him. During one match, Valen learned striking a pressure point in Toki's arm made it go limp and unusable, which eventually led to his victory. He hoped to employ this tactic in his current battle.

When he was within striking range, Valen lashed out with two quick jabs, aiming for Dura's arm.

Dura reacted the same way, bringing up his right arm to block. As he did, Valen's jabs struck their intended mark, and Dura's right arm hung uselessly. "Humph. Looks like I shouldn't underestimate you," he jumped back, and then bladed his body, protecting his arm.

Valen smirked. "Not bad for a white boy eh?"

Dura rolled his eyes, "Don't get cocky." With that, he suddenly stepped forward, and threw a punch. Valen flinched, hard, closing his eyes and drawing back. After a moment or two, he cracked an eye open and found himself staring at Dura's foot. He froze, shocked, but it didn't last long. The foot withdrew quickly, and before Valen could react, he was suddenly flying backwards, crashing to the ground. It took him a full second to realize he had been kicked in the stomach.

"Wh-what?" Valen said, his head spinning.

"Come on now, Valen. You must know I'm better than _that._" He heard Dura mocking him.

Shakily, Valen rose to his feet again, causing Dura to raise an eyebrow, slightly impressed.

"Don't count me out so easily!" Valen said, throwing his arms up in frustration. As he did, Dura's expression suddenly changed to surprise. Valen glanced behind himself, and saw a pool of water, clear and still.

"What? What is it?" He looked back to Dura, raising an eyebrow. Dura wore a knowing smile, rotating his right shoulder, and then suddenly raised his right arm, showing Valen he had finally regained feeling.

"Oh, nothing. Just need to _test_ something out!" As he yelled the word 'test' he stomped on the ground. In reaction, two boulders, the size of backpacks, sprung from the earth. Valen's mouth dropped.

"A-Are you _kidding_?" Valen started. As if in answer, Dura arched his back, and punched both of the boulders, sending them careening through the air at Valen.

Valen's eyes grew wide, and he panicked. There was _no_ way he could do anything against this kind of attack. He jumped to the right out of instinct, and suddenly realized his mistake. The boulder crashed into him, picking him up from the ground and sending him into the pool. Once he hit the water, the weight from the boulder was lifted, and he pushed it away, swimming to the surface.

"Were you even _aiming_ that boulder?" Valen yelled, breaking the surface of the water. "I thought you were sticking to martial arts for this fight!?" He climbed out of the pool, and onto the grass.

Dura folded his arms, "I decided against it. I have a suspicion, and want to check if I'm correct." He chuckled, "and no, that boulder was never _meant_ to hit you. How you managed to jump _in_ the way of it is beyond me."

Valen's face dropped, an annoyed expression crossing his face as he stared at Dura in disapproval. "Well how was I _supposed_ to react, when you started throwing _THE EARTH_ at me?" Valen yelled in frustration.

Dura simply shrugged. "Hey, _you're_ the one who is waterbending."

'_Wut?...'_ He glanced behind him, to the pool, and even above him. Nothing. He turned to Dura now angry. "Trying to throw me off, eh?" He rushed at Dura, his fist curled, and drawn back.

As he ran, Dura threw out his arms. He wore a focused look, and suddenly dropped his hands, then pulled his arms toward his body. Valen couldn't even react, as the ground itself moved forward, and down, throwing Valen to the ground.

"Are you serious right now?! You're still going to earthbend?"

"Yup! Until you finally realize that I'm right."

"ABOUT _WHAT_?" Valen yelled furiously, jumping to his feet and running at Dura as fast as he could.

"Alright. _Obviously_ you aren't understanding what I'm saying. It's about time to teach you a lesson, you little hot-head." He said, rushing forward to meet Valen's charge.

Valen focused on Dura. With each step the earthbender took, a small stone sprung from the ground and circled around his head. When they were about to collide, Valen threw his punch, but it never connected. He whiffed clumsily, spinning in a small circle.

"Wh-What? Where did you go!?" Valen yelled, looking forward, and realizing Dura was gone. In his place was a chunk of earth, rising into the air. Valen followed it, throwing his gaze upward. Dura was flying through the air, his arms outstretched.

Valen gasped. Several of the small stones were now speeding through the air at him. He screamed like a little girl, turning his back and throwing his hands over his head, expecting immediate pain. It never came.

"Huh?" He said, opening his eyes, staring at the ground. He could hear the sound of the stones smashing against something, and, finally, a shattering sound. He quickly spun around. The stones lay on the ground, lifeless. He looked to Dura, who had landed in the distance.

"What are you, just _toying_ with me?" Valen yelled. Dura threw him a confused look.

"Wait. What?"

"You decided to attack me with all these stones, and then protect me from them too? What're you playing at?"

"Y-You're kidding me." Dura stammered, "I'm honestly unsure _how_ to respond to your current state of stupidity."

Valen glared at Dura. "I'm sick of this. Is this really how a _black_ earthbender treats his opponents? Like I'm not worth your trouble?"

It was Dura's turn to glare. "Ok. You're _asking_ for it." He flew into motion, nearly becoming a blur. Valen's eyes grew in surprise, as he tried to follow Dura's movement. The earthbender jumped into the air, performing an incredibly fast spinning kick. Valen went to move his legs and fell forward. Glancing down, he realized they were half a foot deep into the earth, stuck in quicksand.

"How- When did you have time to-" Valen started, when a chunk of earth flew past his head, nicking his cheek. "D-Dura!" He yelled, quickly looking up, as another chunk of earth smashed into his shoulder. Valen suddenly realized it was a disc, made of earth, spinning madly as it cut into the surface his shoulder. He screamed in pain, as blood spurted from the wound, and the disc bounced away into the pool beyond.

Valen grabbed at his shoulder, suddenly realizing it hurt worse than it looked. "O-okay. I get it Dura!" He yelled, looked back at the furious earthbender. Instead, his eyes met yet another disc. "NO!" He threw up his arms in protection, closing his eyes. Yet again, the pain never came. He heard the sound of the disc cutting into something solid, and small chunks of ice were pelting his face.

Wait. ICE!? He quickly brought his arms down, looking around wildly. The disc clattered to the ground, but there was nothing to be found. He glanced over at the other students, expecting one to be helping him, but they were all drawn back in shock.

"No way…I'm..I can't be. It's _never_ worked for me before!" He said aloud, in a state of complete confusion. For a moment he forgot all about his shoulder, until the earth suddenly shook, throwing him up and out of the quicksand. He landed hard on his shoulder.

"Ah-AHHH!" He yelled out in pain, clutching his shoulder. "Okay Dura! Are you _trying_ to kill me!?" He attempted to stand up, but only made it to his knees, before movement caught his attention. A low, final disc was approaching. Valen glared.

"No. Not this time. I need to see if I'm a waterbender or not!" He said to himself, throwing up his arms in a cross-block. In response, water from the ground flew up and formed in front of his stunned eyes, making an ice shield.

"Wh-WHAT?" He yelled in shock, lowering his arms. The disc was digging into the shield, and it began to crack. The sudden realization smacked Valen in the face, and rooted him to the spot, just as the disc broke through his shield and continued forth. It smashed into Valen's stomach, hurling him through the air, and crashing into the pool, his mind reeling.

He was a waterbender. '_Then again, how could I not be? I _am_ from the Southern Water tribe.'_

His bliss only lasted a moment, until he finally snapped back to reality, and the pain caught up with him. Blood leaked from his mouth, darkening the water around him. He suddenly felt sleepy, trying to hold on to something that would keep him awake. After a few moments, he felt hands pulling his body out of the water, and placing him onto a hard surface.

"D-Dura…you-" then he passed out.


	3. Chapter Two

The One Who Burns Brightest

"Come on Valen…wake _up_ already!" Dura's voice rang through the empty hall of the dojo.

"Dura, you need to be patient. His body needs to recover from both the stress and loss of blood. You did _quite_ a bit of damage."

"I don't care! The stupid weakling! He…He should have given up, or dodged faster! You don't insult _me_ like that and get away scotch free!" Dura threw his hands up in frustration, looking to the other man in the room. He was much older than Dura, easily in his late forties. He had dark brown hair, slicked back to perfection, and a cream-colored warrior's robe on. He looked at Dura with his brown, wrinkled eyes.

"Dura!" He chastised, "You need to remain calm. You usually seem like a calm, respectable person. Why are you so worried about him?" Dura opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He sat in his chair next to Valen, staring angrily at the floor.

"I realize what I did, Sifu Kino. I do. But I was only testing his limit! I thought-"

"You _assumed_. You should have calmed yourself before going off and attacking the boy." Kino chuckled, then gestured to the doorway, "Why don't you go out and practice? Valen may not wake for a few more days."

"I can't. As much as it pains me to say this, I made a mistake, and I want to apologize for it. I will remain here." Kino nodded and walked over, placing his hand on Dura's shoulder.

"Very well. I will be out teaching the students. Join us when Valen wakes." Dura watched as Kino left the room, and then looked back to Valen.

"Valen…you _better _wake up!" Dura said softly while glaring at Valen's motionless body.

"Open your eyes!" A loud voice rang inside Valen's head. His eyes shot open, and he gasped for air.

"W-What? Who's there!?" He yelled, slowly getting to his feet, and looking around. He was completely confused; staring out into nothing but darkness. "But…how? Wasn't I just-" Raising his hand, he touched his shoulder, and realized the wound was gone, "bleeding?..." he finished, his mind reeling.

"You were, but not any longer." The voice once again rang out in the darkness. After a few seconds Valen discerned it and turned, coming face to face with an older man. He was dressed in very fancy fire nation robes and topped off with an intricate, fire nation headpiece.

"W-Whoa!" Valen jumped back, putting his hands up defensively. "Wh-Who're you?"

The man chuckled, "I'm surprised you haven't realized." He bowed, "_I_ am Avatar Roku."

Valen's mouth dropped. "What? _The_ Avatar Roku?" Then his eyes suddenly widened. "O-OH NO! I'm dead! Dura _killed _me! That _bastard_! Why else would I be seeing _Avatar Roku_? Ohh…I feel sick to my stomach." Valen crouched down, tears forming in his eyes.

Roku simply chuckled. "Valen, calm down. You aren't _dead. But_…you aren't necessarily _alive_ either." Valen tilted his head in confusion, wiping the tears from his eyes. Roku chuckled again, "Allow me to explain. This world exists inside every living being. It is a place not of the living, nor of death." He paused, letting it sink in, "Think of it as a highway, connecting all living and spiritual beings, allowing them to pass and co-exist freely."

"Wow…" Valen sat down, his mind reeling.

Roku joined him, "You see, the spirits have been keeping an eye on you, Valen."

"What? Why me? I'm nothing special…Seriously." He retorted, staring into Roku's calm, golden eyes.

"Well, the spirits watch over _all_ of the living. They are naturally drawn to those that have..." He paused, as if searching for the word, "a _vibrant_ spirit." Roku finished, gesturing to Valen, and then standing. Valen followed suit.

"So...Why _am_ I here then?"

"The spirits have sent me as their messenger. When you passed out, they found it as the ideal opportunity to bring you here. You are here to receive…._this_."

"Hm?" He looked up in surprise, but Roku was already in motion. The Avatar quickly placed his hand on Valen's forehead and chest. The moment he touched Valen, a blue light emitted from his hands, lighting up the entire space. Valen's mind went entirely blank, and he saw nothing but white.

The Avatar spoke, his voice booming into the darkness, "I bestow upon you the gift of the Ocean spirit, and of the Moon spirit. That of yin and yang; la and twee!" Then it ended as quickly as it began. Roku removed his hands, and took a step back, satisfied with his work.

"W-What?" Valen blinked quickly, exasperated. He felt energy coursing through his veins, and his left hand twitch. Looking down, he saw small bumps had formed across the back of his hand, making a distinct pattern. It looked as if it was engraved into his skin.

"A…A _yin-yang_ mark!" Valen exclaimed. Roku nodded.

"Yes. Think of it as your personal connection to the spirits." Roku explained, smiling. "Now, my work is done, and I will take my leave." He took a step back, and began fading into the darkness.

"W-wait Roku! What does this mark _do_?" Valen called into the void.

Roku simply smiled back, and faded completely. "Ugh! Come _on!_" Valen yelled in frustration, "What am…am I s-supposed…" His words began to slur, and he suddenly felt incredibly dizzy. He fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

"Ugh...w-what happened? Where am I…?" Valen slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh hey, you're awake. _Finally_." A voice came from his side.

"W-wha…?" He rubbed his eyes, and directed his view to the voice. A dark-skinned earthbender swam into his view. "Oh. It's _you_." He frowned, turning away.

Dura scowled, "Look, I've been _waiting_ to tell you," He paused, "that…that…"

Valen glanced up, and saw a pained look on Dura's face. "Jeez, if it's really _that_ much of a pain to apologize, then _forget_ it." Valen mocked. Dura's face turned from surprise to anger.

"W-What? I've been waiting a _week_ for your _lame-ass_ to wake up! Don't interrupt me!"

Valen gawked in surprise. "Huh? A _week_? Are you _serious_?" It didn't make sense. Why would he knock Valen out, and then wait a week, just to apologize?

Dura nodded, breaking Valen from his thoughts. "Yes. I…I realized that I pushed you too hard."

"Yeah, no kidding…"

Dura frowned, "The point _is_, when I figured out you were a waterbender, I wanted to _show_ you, rather than tell you."

"Why _didn't_ you just tell me?" Valen asked.

"Ugh, do you _think_ before you speak? I _did_ tell you. You didn't believe me."

Valen thought back to the battle, his eyes growing in realization. "Oh…right…" Dura rolled his eyes and sighed, then stood and began to head toward the door. "Dura, wait. Why _did_ you wait? I insulted you pretty badly, and yet…you stayed by my side. What are you, _bi-polar_ or something?" Valen asked.

Dura turned around and threw Valen an annoyed look. "No. No I'm not. What kind of person would I be if I hurt you _that_ badly, then just left? You may irritate the _crap_ out of me, but I'm not a bad person, Valen."

Valen studied the ground, thoughtful. "So, what will you do now?"

"Well, I'm going to go take a few classes. You should join when you're feeling good enough to walk. Trust me, you _need_ it." Dura responded, exiting the room.

'_Hmph. I don't understand that guy at all.'_ Valen frowned as he thought. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, and stood, realizing he felt a lot better than he thought. _'Well, I can't leave now. I've already come _this _far.'_ With newfound resolve, he walked out of the infirmary. It was connected directly to the gathering hall, which had a passage that led to the backyard.

As he exited the building, many of the students were practicing or sparring in their individual clearings. He went to step forward, when a bright light caught his eye. He glanced to the left, coming face to face with a swirling ball of fire. "W-Whoa!" He yelled, jumping forward, and out of the way as it sped overhead.

"Sorry!" A voice called over. Valen picked himself from the ground, and a fire nation girl walked up to him. "You okay?"

"Oh, it's…_you_!" Valen exclaimed, suddenly realizing he didn't know her name.

"Tonk."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Tonk." The girl smiled. Valen gave her a skeptical look. "What?" she asked.

"N-Nothing. You just don't look like a…_Tonk_." Valen said, raising an eyebrow.

Tonk huffed, "Well _you _don't look like a _Vay-lun_."

"Uh…It's Valen. Vaaah-len." He corrected her, slightly taken aback. She smirked.

"Whatever, Vaaah-len." She mocked, making a face. "If you _must_ know, my name is Akiko. Akiko Zhento. But as I said before, I'd prefer Tonk."

"Uhhh…nice to meet you." Valen said, unsure how to react. Tonk chuckled.

"It's good to see you're doing bet-"

"Hey! I wasn't done with you, _freak_!" Tonk's smile suddenly dropped. Valen peered around the girl. Behind her, an arrogant, pompous boy was glaring at her; his body crouched in a stance, ready to fight. He wore very fancy noble robes, and his hair was done up in a perfect, Fire Nation ponytail.

Tonk spun around, "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but _your_ insults are _stupid_."

Valen stared at the girl for a second, and then shook his head. "Well…uh…good luck!" He quickly slipped away from the heated argument, not wanting to be in the middle, and walked over to the water clearing where an older man was waiting among the students.

The old man spoke as he approached. "Ah, Valen. My name is Kino, so nice to finally meet you."

"O-oh, uh…hi." Valen responded, surprised.

"If you'd like to stand off to the side, I will be with you in a moment."

Valen nodded, and stood next to the pool, waiting for Kino to finish with his current lesson. He turned his gaze to the earth clearing, searching for Dura. Valen found him lazily watching the ensuing fire duel from atop a large earth pillar he had created. Valen rolled his eyes, scoffing.

'_Man, what a jerk. He doesn't think he needs the practice? Then what's he _doing_ here anyway!?'_ Disapproval crept across his face. "Dura…I just don't understand you…"

"Nor do I, sometimes." Kino's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Gah! Master Kino!" Valen bowed quickly. "S-Sorry, I was spacing-out."

"That's perfectly fine Valen." Kino chuckled, "Are you ready to begin?" Valen nodded excitedly. "Alright. Your first move will be called streaming the water. Your primary focus should be on moving the water to the left and right through the air." As he spoke, Kino demonstrated the forms. Valen watched, expecting the water to move, but it remained still. Kino sensed his disappointment. "I'm not a bender, Valen." He said abruptly.

"…What?-" Valen began, but Kino stopped him, laughing.

"I've studied _all_ forms of martial arts for many years. One does not _need_ to be able to bend the elements to prove himself worthy in a battle. You remember that." Valen nodded and Kino continued, "Now, try it for yourself."

Kino moved back, and Valen stepped up to the edge of the pool, taking a deep breath. _'Okay. I can do this.'_ He took a step forward and pulled up his arms, his wrists bent. Nothing happened. He sighed in disappointment. Kino looked pleased.

"Exactly! Now, this time, I want you to reach out with your mind." He directed. Valen looked at him in confusion. "Allow me to explain. Both in martial arts and in bending, there is your inner _life_ energy, _chi_, and your outer _force_ energy, _ki_. Before you bend, you must reach deep within yourself, and find the core of your body, located just above your stomach. This is usually referred to as the _'sea of chi'_. From here, your veins act as pathways, in which you can direct your chi to travel and extend past your limbs. From there, it becomes _ki_, which interacts with the world around you. In your case, the water."

Valen stared in awe, and then a question breached his mind. "But, wait. Wouldn't you eventually run out of chi? And how do you control the ki once it's out of your body?"

"Great question." Kino answered, "Chi is easily replenished by eating and sleeping, which are two things humans do well." He laughed, "But _controlling _ki once it's left the body is a mystery to even myself. That's the beauty of being a bender." He paused, as if deep in thought, then looked up at Valen, "So! This time, delve deep within yourself, and use your mind to direct the chi throughout your body, and into the water. From there, you should know what to do naturally." He finished, gesturing to the water, and taking a step back.

Valen nodded and swallowed hard, unsure of how to proceed. It felt as though all eyes were on him, making his stomach twist. "Okay," He shook his head, and stared at the water, "feel the water…_feel_ the water…"

Valen closed his eyes, mentally reaching into his body. He envisioned his chi as a giant ocean of white, pulsing with energy. He focused, tugging and poking at the ocean, grabbing a small portion and directing it up, toward his arm. He opened his eyes as he felt the chi extend out of his hand, dipping into the water like a thick, invisible string connected to his body. An immense wave of nausea washed over him, and it felt as though the water was trying to push him backwards, and then pull him forward. Valen jumped back in surprise, breaking the connection, his eyes wide open.

"W-What?" He said aloud, looking at his body and realizing he actually hadn't moved an inch.

"Ah, so you understand what I mean now?" Kino said knowingly. Valen nodded slowly.

"It was as if the water itself was pushing and pulling at the energy in my body, wanting me to move with it."

"Perfect! Now, you need to do the forms I showed you." Valen gave him a questioning look.

"When you physically move your body, your potential energy becomes kinetic energy, correct?"

"Right, they taught us that in school a few years ago, during self-defense classes." Valen answered.

Kino nodded. "Exactly, _that_ is almost _precisely_ how chi and ki work, but are _considerably _more malleable. When you move your body through the forms, it acts as a guide to help direct your ki. For example, if you move your arm upward, but keep your hand pointed; the water will move upward in a thin tendril. If you do the same exact motion, but _open_ your palm, you _will_ pull the water up, but in a larger quantity instead." He demonstrated, letting Valen digest the info before continuing, "Now, it _is_ possible to improvise, but not until one has gained further control over one's bending. For now, I want you to mimic what I have taught you, and simply _move_ the water." Kino ordered, gesturing to the pool once again.

Valen nodded in excitement. Everything he had learned thus far was essential, but he was desperately waiting for the chance to try again. He closed his eyes and focused again, extending his chi. Once it hit the water, nausea washed over him, but he was prepared and fought through it. He took a step forward and imitated the form Kino had taught him. As he moved, the nausea lifted; the push and pull of the water traveled into his arms and hands, lingering there. He lifted his arms, pulling the water with his ki, staring intently. The water shifted and stirred, before rising into the air. Valen's eyes grew in excitement. He gained confidence, willing it to change from a stream to a ball of water. It altered almost effortlessly.

Valen could feel the push and pull from the water, and it resonated in his arms as he moved it left and right, but there was another sensation. The water was yearning to move in a different direction. Valen focused, trying to follow the feeling. As he did, his left hand unexpectedly twitched and he felt a rapid surge of energy. He opened his eyes in surprise as the water he was holding burst outward, drenching him and the rest of the students in the clearing.

"Heh Heh…sorry…" Valen said bashfully. Kino gave him a sharp look, walking over, and grabbing his left wrist. "Si-Sifu Kino, I-" Valen began, as Kino turned his hand and saw the yin-yang mark.

"Ah! That explains it!" He exclaimed, his eyes glistening with excitement. He leaned down, whispering so only Valen could hear. "It seems the spirits have taken a liking to you. Tell me, how _is_ Avatar Roku?" He winked, leaving Valen speechless. How did Kino know the Avatar? Has he experienced the spirit world?

"I…I…" Valen fumbled, his mind racing, but Kino put up his hand.

"It's fine Valen. No need to explain. But I have something I need to ask of you, after today's practice is over." Valen nodded, speechless. "Good, now here is the next form…"

- (Hours Later) -

"Huff...Huff…" Valen panted. This kid was good. After Valen had learned all the basic forms, Kino paired him up with a fellow student to spar against, and practice what he learned in a combat situation. Fights had broken out all over the yard, and some students were already finished, resting before starting again.

Valen focused on the kid again. He had his hands up, and a ball of water held in between them. "Come on Valen! Don't give in so easily!" the boy encouraged. Valen nodded, standing upright, and then signaling he was ready. The kid drew his hands back, and then thrust them forward, sending the ball toward Valen at an alarming speed. Valen smirked, stepping to the side, and pulling his hands back. He caught the ball of water, and using its momentum he spun around, throwing it back at the kid twice as fast. He had complete control….until his hand suddenly twitched, and his mark flashed briefly. Water from the pool exploded into the air and rushed over to join Valen's ball. Valen rapidly pulled away, watching in horror as his opponent was knocked unconscious under the weight of the downpour.Valen moved to help him; fear-stricken. _'W-What have I done!? I can't CONTROL this stupid mark! Roku, why'd you entrust it to ME of all people…'_

"H-Haku! I'm sorry! I-I didn't think-" He stopped short. As he glanced forward, his heart leapt into his throat. A giant ball of flame was flying directly at him. It flew quick and menacing, leaving no time for error, but Valen was frozen, his eyes reflecting the flicker of the fire as it drew near. _'Move! Dodge! Bend! DO SOMETHING!'_ His mind screaming in protest, but his body remained motionless. At the last moment, something in Valen's mind broke through and he sprang into action. He reached out and pulling water from the pool, but before he could do anything more, the ground shifted under him, throwing him and Haku to the side, next to the pool. Valen landed hard, stunned. The ball of flame flew past harmlessly, crashing into the wall and dissipating.

'_What the hell just happened?' _Valen thought, as he slowly climbed to his feet. Glancing around, his eyes rested on Dura, and his expression turned from one of surprise to a deathly glare.

"Dura! I should've _known_ it was you!" He walked forward in a rage, ready to lash out with his newfound abilities.

"I just saved your life! How could you _possibly_ be mad at me!? And I don't know how to firebend you doofus!" Dura responded, ready for a fight.

"GAH! I already _know_ that! I could've handled the fireball in the first place!"

"I _seriously_ doubt that. You could hardly handle your _own _bending," He said gesturing to Haku, "Let alone block someone else's!"

"I…I-I!..." He started, tears forming in his eyes. He turned away from Dura, upset and angry. Not at the earthbender, but at himself. Dura was right. He nearly killed Haku, and he didn't even try. Maybe it was best if he left, and never used his bending again…

Valen stopped as another thought suddenly hit him, dispersing his anger. "Wait. Who even _shot _that fireball in the _first_ place?"

His sudden change in mood and question caught Dura off-guard. He shrugged, dropping his defense. "I…well, I'm not entirely sure." They both scanned over the fire clearing, and saw a girl, with two long ponytails, staring in shock at the devastation she had caused. She saw the expression on Valen's face and put her head down, dashing toward the dojo.

"W-Wait! Tonk!" he bolted after her. Dura reacted faster, stomping on the ground and bending a wall up in front of the exit. She beat on the wall, desperate to escape as Valen caught up to her.

"Tonk-!"

"I didn't mean to hit you _okay_? I'm going to leave. I'm not stayin' at this joint when I can't even do the most _basic_ stance the right way. Not no-way, not no-how." She turned around, facing Valen.

"Tonk, I understand, really! I-"

"I don't care. Just let me leave. It's clear no one wants me here…"her voice trailed off, and she glanced at the fire clearing. Valen followed her stare and glared when he noticed she was referring to the noble boy from earlier. Valen sighed, looking to the ground. He knew _exactly_ how Tonk felt. All he's done since he arrived was cause issues for everyone, especially Dura. He would've _loved_ to be friends with an earthbender of his stature…

'_Well, I already ruined THAT chance…'_ He thought dismally.

"What's going on?" Valen snapped his attention behind him, and saw Kino approaching from the air clearing.

"Sir, I-" Tonk began.

"Kino, I'd like to leave your classes." Valen interrupted suddenly.

"WHAT!?" Dura and Tonk exclaimed simultaneously. Valen turned and saw Dura running up behind him.

Valen sighed, "I…I just don't want to hurt people. I'm beginning to think of this yin-yang mark as a blessing, not a curse! You _saw_ what I did to Haku, and I wasn't even trying! I don't want-"

"_YOU'RE_ AFRAID OF HURTING PEOPLE!?" Tonk yelled, ""I almost burned you into a crisp! In fact, I surprised you're _not_ a crisp! If I hadn't been stupid, and done something wrong in the easiest stance in the world, we wouldn't _have_ this problem!" She paused, gesturing to Dura, "Also, what about your friend here? He's all worried about you and junk!"

Dura turned to her, "What? No I'm not! I…I'm-"

"You shouldn't pass up a friend like that!" Tonk continued, completely ignoring Dura, "It's stupid and you know it! If there's anyone to blame, it's _me_! GET IT _RIGHT_!"

Dura was taken aback, and seemed unsure how to respond.

"Look, I get what you're saying, Tonk, but-" Valen stopped, noticing that Dura was glowering at him. "_What!?_"

Dura sighed, then unexpectedly jumped forward and punched Valen in the face. Valen crashed to the ground, dazed. "Wh-What the _hell_!?"

"You imbecile! Without proper training a regular bender can nearly _kill_ someone with a flick of his wrist, as you clearly demonstrated." He pointed in the direction of Haku, causing Valen to stare at the floor in shame. "Now, I'm _assuming_ you had no intention of hurting that kid, am I right?" Valen nodded in response, tears falling from his face, "Okay, then that means you are going to have to train _five times_ as hard to make sure you have full control over your power. You can't just _run away_ from this! If you feel so bad about hurting that kid, then _do_ something about it! Go help him, then after that, get back to training so that it doesn't happen again, you _idiot_!" Dura shouted.

"WHAT HE SAID!" Tonk agreed.

Dura turned to face her. "You were going to leave _too_, you hypocrite!"

Tonk withdrew for a moment, and then barked back. "WELL, JUST CUZ _I_ WANT TO LEAVE, THAT DOESN'T MEAN _HE _HAS TO!"

Dura's face contorted in anger, and looked as though he was about to explode.

"_LOOK!_ Whatever the reason you two had for leaving, drop them _now_! Valen!" He turned to Valen, who looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes, while standing, "_You_ need to stay here so you can learn how to control your power, and so I can kick your ass if you get out of line! And _you!_" He turned, facing Tonk.

"Um, it's _Tonk_" She corrected.

"I. DON'T. CARE. I'm not sure _why_ you are here yet, but you _obviously_ need _a _lot of practice too, and leaving won't make _anything_ better! So you're both staying here, until you figure out how to control yourselves. And if you try to leave, I'll sink your ass into the ground and drag you back here myself!" Dura finished, glaring at the both of them.

Kino smiled, speaking up suddenly, "Good! Seems like you've taken quite the liking to these two, Dura!" His eyes burned with interest.

"Well, _someone_ has to look after these two idiots...Wait. What?-"

"That's great and dandy you want me to stay rocky. But what makes you think I'll be _able_ to?" Tonk interrupted, "Fact is, I caused a _whole_ buncha trouble for everyone around. I almost _fried_ Valen here, and I can't even do the basic fire stances. So what makes you think I'm staying?" she finished, throwing her hands into the air. Valen was getting sick of this constant bickering. He had had enough. He had been insulted, chastised, thrown around, and patronized. His anger had slowly been building, even through his sorrow, and he had reached his boiling point.

"STOP. EVERYONE JUST _STOP_!" Valen yelled. The three of them stopped abruptly and stared at Valen. A wave of embarrassment washed over him, as he tried to keep his composure. "I…I'm tired of this crap! I've only been here for a c-couple days, and found, that not only am I a bender, but I've been given this mark by the Avatar himself! -which I will explain later-." He said quickly, countering the sideways looks from Tonk and Dura, "Tonk, you're a _firebender_; you can't just give up and leave when you burn someone. That should be expected!" Tonk stared at him, studying him for a moment, and then lowered her head, nodding.

"Fine. I'll stay. I won't keep any promises though." She frowned.

"Good, and as for _you_, Dura…" Valen turned to the earthbender. Dura had his arms folded, with an eye-brow raised, with an intimidating look on his face. Valen lost confidence almost immediately, but continued, "I _still_ can't figure y-you out, b-but it seems like you actually do c-care. -Although you have a crappy way of showing it-" He said, then hastily continued before Dura could respond, "B-But you're right. If I leave, I may never get full control over this mark, and its power. S-So I'm staying."

Dura glared at Valen. "Humph. Well _you_ forced me into it. If you didn't _always_ seem to get into trouble, I wouldn't have to _rescue_ your dumb-ass!" He responded.

Valen frowned. "Well it's not like I _asked_ you to! I have my yin-yang mark now!"

"That doesn't prove anything! It's just a _fancy tattoo_! No one has even _heard_ from the Avatar for almost twelve years now! He's been _dead_! How could you have _possibly_ talked to him!?"

"I _know_ what I saw, Dura! I'm not going to explain myself to someone who won't _listen_!"

"Fine! I didn't want to know anyways!" Dura spun around, facing his back to Valen and folding his arms.

"Dura, Valen…" Kino chuckled, "You both need to calm down. How are you to work together if you are both acting like _this_?"

Dura sighed, and then spun around, "Alright. But I'm _not_ going to babysit you!"

"But you _just_ said you were going to look after-"

"I know what I said!" Dura snapped. "You are so _infuriating_, Valen!" He turned around, stomping off into the dojo.

Kino chuckled at Valen, "Wow, you _truly_ bring out the worst in him…"

"It's not like I _try_!" Valen threw his hands up in frustration.

"Well either way, we should move on to the next-" Kino's voice unexpectedly ceased, his eyes wide. Valen spun around, wondering why Kino stopped talking, and gasped.

A thin, silver blade was protruding through his chest. Valen's eyes grew wide as the blade receded, and Kino fell to the ground. Standing in his place was the young, fire nation noble boy, grinning in delight.

Then all hell broke loose.

"K-Kino!" Valen yelled, as the yard exploded into chaos. The benders from the fire nation exploded into action, simultaneously throwing a giant, flaming inferno at the back wall of Kino's yard. As it hit, the fire erupted, obliterating the wall, and sent pieces of burning stone flying into the city, catching many of the nearby buildings on fire. The other benders in the yard ran in different directions, whether it was to run away in fear, or trying to stop the firebenders destruction.

Valen fell to the ground, frozen in shock. He had never seen such a harsh display of violence ever before in his life. His heart was pounding in fear, rooting him to the spot. _'What's going on? Why are the firebenders attacking? Everything was just fine a few seconds ago!'_

"Valen! _Do_ something!" Dura's voice tore through his thoughts. He was sprinting at top speed from the dojo, bending as he ran. Boulder after boulder whisked by Valen's face, aimed for the boy standing at Kino's body, but he was quick, easily dodging Dura's attacks. Valen fell to the ground in shock, not wanting to be in Dura's way.

"You again!" Tonk's voice broke out over the chaos. "My name is Akiko Zhento. You killed my master. Prepare to die!" she yelled, conjuring a fireball, and chucking it at the boy. It looked as though it would hit him, but at the last second, he stuck out his hand, and caught the fireball.

"Not. Even. Close." He said with an evil grin, throwing the fireball to the ground. "You. Me. Agni Kai. Now." The boy yelled, pointing at Tonk, while dodging another boulder. Tonk nodded, and put up her hand, signaling Dura to stop his attacks.

"Fine, although I have no clue what an Aig-nie kay is. You're asking for it, ponytail boy. Even if you obviously can't speak correctly!"

"Oh please. I'm going to wipe the floor with you. And it's AGNI KAI. AGG-KNEE KYE! It's a fire duel. You immediately forfeit if you get help from an outside source."

Tonk stepped in front of Dura, fire burning within her palms. "You're asking for it you high and mighty brat!" Dura took this moment and ran to Kino, standing him up.

"Valen! Snap out of it! I need your help, idiot!" Dura yelled over his shoulder. Dura's voice finally reached Valen, and he shook his head, jumping to his feet. As he made his way to the two of them, a lone fireball shot out from the group of fighting students. It sped toward Dura and Kino.

"No! Dura!" Valen yelled. Although he and Dura weren't on the best of terms, he couldn't let his new comrade die over a silly squabble. Dura glanced over his shoulder and realized they wouldn't be able to dodge it.

'_It's up to me and ONLY me…'_ Valen thought, desperately throwing his hands forward. He reached out with his mind, dipping his chi into the pool. His yin-yang mark shone brightly, and a huge torrent of water exploded from the pool, careening past Valen, and intercepted the fireball, extinguishing it completely. Valen faltered for a moment, as dizziness threatened his consciousness. _'I just…my mark just GLOWED. What the heck is going on with me?'_ He shook it off, and his yin-yang mark dimmed as he joined Dura and Kino. They shuffled through the yard, and crept through the dojo to the infirmary. Valen could hear explosions and cries of the injured echoing through the building. He glanced at Dura as they entered the infirmary. Dura's face was dead-set in determination, his eyes blazing with purpose. Valen stared in worry as they laid Kino on a cot.

Dura turned to Valen, speaking quickly. "Valen. Did Kino teach you _anything_ about healing?"

"Waterbenders can _heal_? How?" Valen responded in astonishment.

"I'll take that as a no." Dura sighed, slightly deflating. Kino coughed, grabbing both of their attention. His eyes cracked open, bringing more awareness to his face. It was pale and sickly.

"V-Valen…wrap the water around your hands…" He hacked a few more times. Blood was trickling down his side, dripping off the cot.

Dura reached forward, his hands trembling. "Sifu Kino! You…you shouldn't speak. Save your energy!" he reprimanded.

Kino shook his head and started again, "Take your hands…and place them on my wound. Focus your chi into your hands, and then expel the energy into my wound." He finished, coughing a few more times.

Valen nodded solemnly, taking a step back. He glanced at Dura, who was staring at him in desperation. Valen smiled gently. He knew Kino's life was in his hands, and, for the first time since they met, Dura was depending on him. He gathered as much confidence as he could, and put his hands out, bending the water from the nearby sink, and around his hands. He walked over, and placed them on Kino's wound. The moment the water touched skin, it flashed brilliantly, filling the room in white light. Valen expelled his chi into the water, and it seeped into Kino's wound.

"Water has n-natural healing p-properties, embedded d-deep within each drop. The ch-chi from a waterbender provides the en-energy necessary to bring out those natural healing pro-properties, and apply them to where they are needed. In this case, accelerating the regeneration of the cells in the body." Kino explained as his skin healed; his face and voice visibly improving.

"O-Okay. I think that's good enough." Kino said, sitting up, "Thank you, Valen. Now I need to speak with Dura privately." Kino stated.

Valen raised an eyebrow. "What? Why? I still need-"

"_Now_, if you please, Valen." Kino interjected. Valen looked to Dura, who watched as a defeated expression passed over Valen's face. He gazed back at Kino in a daze, slowly nodding, and leaving the room as tears silently fell from his face. As he walked through the gathering hall, the world seemed a bit darker around him. He knew what he had felt. The Master's wound was too great, and Valen couldn't rebuild blood vessels or muscle.

Kino was going to die.

He made his way down the hall and toward the back yard, lost in despair, when the wall to his left suddenly exploded inward. It showered Valen with flaming rock and debris, ripping him from his depression.

"Yahhh!" He screamed as he fell to the ground, covering his head with his arms. He cracked an eye open and looked around. As the dust cleared, Valen gasped; but it wasn't only at the destruction of the building. When he looked out into the yard, he could see a huge group of people, dressed in Fire Nation armor, streaming through the hole in Kino's yard.

"Fire Nation soldiers!" Valen gasped again, "but…what are they doing here!?" He said aloud, dashing down the hall. He exited the building and stopped short, staring in shock. The yard was in complete chaos. The grass was ablaze, and the sky was tinted red.

Valen gawked in disbelief at the carnage and bloodshed laid out before him. The students who fought against the firebenders were on the ground; unconscious or dead. The soldiers were marching across the grass, steaming into the city. They hadn't seen Valen. Not wanting to end up like his former classmates, he stayed low, and sprinted to the earth clearing, hiding behind a large boulder.

'_Ok, gotta find Tonk. Hopefully she's still alive.'_ He peeked around the boulder, _'Come ON Tonk! Where ARE you!?'_

"You're finished, Ponytail!"

'_Oh. There she is.'_ Valen saw her on the far end of the yard, still fighting against Kino's attacker. He made his way over to her, zipping from boulder to boulder while dodging bodies and debris. As he drew closer, he heard the noble boy yell out to Tonk.

"You're going to have to bend sometime! Traitor!" He threw a massive fireball toward her torso, but she cartwheeled out of the way, easily dodging it. The boy followed up closely by rushing forward, and throwing out his fist, encasing it in fire. It didn't seem like she would be able to dodge in time.

"Tonk!" Valen gasped, watching in horror, but the look on her face confused him. She was smirking. Just as the boy's fist was sure to connect, Tonk quickly threw her weight backward, catching herself on her hands, making a bridge, and easily dodged the punch. She continued the momentum to push herself onto her hands, and then sprung off of them, throwing her body into the air. She flipped effortlessly and landed gracefully on her feet. Valen gawked in awe.

"That was amazing! You gotta teach _me_ to do that!" Valen exclaimed, running over from his hiding place. He no longer cared if the soldiers noticed him. He wanted to be ready in case Tonk needed him, Agni Kai or not.

"Not the time buck-o!" She called back, easily dodging another fireball. She seemed completely unfazed about Valen's sudden reappearance. "Okay, time for me to fight back!" She yelled to her opponent.

"About time, you little rodent!" he replied. Tonk smirked as fire built up in her feet. She took off into a run, dashing at an incredible speed toward the boy, with her feet leaving burning footprints behind. When she was a foot away, she gathered fire around her fist and built it into a massive fireball. The boy tried to dodge, but she was too fast, smashing into him and sending him flying into the back wall. Valen watched in shock as she jumped into the air, fire forming in her palms. The boy had just enough time to recover, and put his arms up to block her, but he wasn't expecting what happened next.

As Tonk landed, she didn't release the fire. She used the momentum to rapidly throw herself forward, doing a high-speed front handspring onto his shoulders and grabbing his head with her burning hands. He screamed in pain as she came down from the handspring, her weight and momentum carrying him up and over her head. He sailed through the air and out of Kino's yard entirely.

"And _stay_ out!" She yelled as the boy flew screaming into the unknown. Valen's mouth dropped, and Tonk smiled. "I know how to hold my own in a fight, even if I have absolutely _no_ training whatsoever!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding…" He shrugged and shook his head, "But still…That was great!"

"Well, now's not the time to be basking in my glory! Look out!" She yelled, jumping in front of Valen. She spun her hands around in a circle, blocking a fireball and dissipating it into nothingness. Valen snapped out of his stupor and focused on the soldiers.

"Why are you _doing_ this!?" Tonk yelled out angrily, as more soldiers turned to focus on them. "I'm Fire Nation too! Why are you attacking Omashu!?"

"I'll tell you why." A deep, rich voice came from behind both Valen and Tonk. They spun around to see another soldier, with much fancier armor than those they had been facing. He had dark hair, leading into his large sideburns and golden eyes, both which were typical to Fire Nation denizens. "We are disposing of _all_ that stand in the way of the Fire Nation's path."

"Path to _what_?" Tonk retorted, slightly backing away.

"The path to _owning_ this world, in the name of the Firelord! We are _sharing_ our peace and prosperity with the world!" he finished, and then turned to Valen. Recognition burned in his eyes as he realized Valen was Water Nation, and he gave him a smug look of distaste and prejudice.

"What is this scum, this _Water Tribe_ _filth_ doing with a Fire Nation flower such as yourself?"

Tonk was slightly taken aback. "Wh-What? What do you mean?" The man grinned.

"You are as talented as you are beautiful. I watched your Agni Kai with extreme…_interest_." He replied, his eyes blazing with lust and insanity. Tonk took another step back.

"I..uh..I-I d-don't t-think…" She stammered, glancing to Valen, but the man stepped in the way, blocking him from her view. "I'm confused, why do you want _me_? I don't think I would be suited for your army." The man smirked. "Who _are_ you?"

"I am General Zeto. Fifth General to the Fire Nation army. I have seen how you handle both your inner and outer flame, and know of the _powerful _and _seductive_ qualities fire possesses. If you join me now, you will get the best training in _all_ the Fire Nation, and learn to become a master in less than a week! I will _personally_ see to that!" He boasted proudly. Tonk once again tried to look to Valen, but the man stayed in her way.

"But what about the rest of the nations? What will happen to them?" she asked. Zeto's smirk disappeared. He stood up straight, pacing.

"The future is far off, and the war has just begun. Join me and we can make a tomorrow, a _better_ tomorrow." He finished and stopped pacing, searching her expression for an answer. Tonk's eyes shot to Valen again, and the man stepped in the way once more, leaning in close enough that Tonk could smell his rank breath.

"You are a _child_ of the Fire Nation! You and I are brother and sister! It is your _duty_ to your nation and home!" He hissed, with ferocity growing in his voice.

Tonk frowned, and then glared at the man. She had reached her decision. "See, the thing is," She began, stretching her muscles, "I don't _believe_ in being loyal to a specific _place_. It makes more sense to be loyal to the people _in_ a place. And so far, you don't look like the type of person I would want to be loyal to, '_brother'_." She mocked, and then suddenly shot a fireball at the man while jumping back. The man blocked it easily.

"Then _perish_ and _burn_ with the rest of them, _traitor_! We will win this war with, _or_ without you!" He shouted in fury, leveling his hand with Tonk's head, then drawing it back.

"Tonk! No!" Valen yelled, taking a step toward the general. Time seemed to slow as the general thrust his hand forward, fire leaping from this hand. Valen knew he couldn't make it in time, but would try anyway. He grabbed water from the pool, and turned to attack the general, when a blur of earth whizzed past his face, and into the path of the Zeto's attack, _just _as fire erupted from his hand. It smashed into the earth chunk, sending burnt earth and dust everywhere. Valen covered his face with his arm, coughing through the dust and smoke.

"Argh! What!?" The general coughed, shaking the pain from his hand.

"Over here! Asshole!" All three of them turned toward the dojo in shock to see Dura standing in the entrance, glaring intensely at Zeto.

"Enough of this. I don't _care_ why you're here, but taking innocent lives is _more_ than enough reason for me to kick your ass!" Dura yelled in rage, running at Zeto. In response, the general pushed Tonk and Valen away from him, drawing his hands back, and then thrust them forward at Dura, sending a wave of flame across the yard. Valen sat up quickly, watching intensely.

Dura stomped on the ground as he ran, causing the section of earth he was on to tilt and throw him to the side. He rolled and popped back to his feet, keeping all his momentum forward, then continued his sprint, closing the distance between the general quickly while constantly dodging each and every fire blast. As Dura drew close, the general stopped attacking, and threw a punch, fire following close behind. Dura ducked, taking a step forward, and thrust his palm upward, into Zeto's elbow, forcing it to bend the wrong way. Without missing a beat, he then spun around, building momentum and stomped his right foot down, taking a step forward. In response, a pillar sprung from the earth, right behind the general. At the same time, Dura struck out with both fists and hit the general in the abdomen, pinning him to the pillar temporarily. His eyes grew from the pain, and he sunk to the ground, dazed.

Valen used this brief respite to his advantage. "Tonk!" he clambered to his feet. "We gotta stop the remaining soldiers from entering the city!" He yelled, pointing to the soldiers as they marched through Kino's yard and into Omashu. All types of earthbenders from inside the city were banding together, and had begun to fight back against the soldiers, but Valen wasn't sure they would be enough.

Tonk stared at him for a moment, as if gathering strength; then concurred. "Okay! We can't let them take Omashu!" He helped her to her feet, and they turned to face the soldiers. Valen drew water from the pool and Tonk built fire in her palms, but before him or Tonk could attack they heard a huge rumbling sound and the ground began to shake.

"W-What's going o-on-n-n-n!" Tonk yelled over the rumbling. As if in response, a giant boulder came bursting into the yard, rolling down and out of city, taking out most of the soldiers with it. They looked to Dura.

"Hey, it wasn't me!" He shrugged.

Valen took a few steps forward, and gasped. From within the city, a man flew through the air and landed in the center of the yard, sending dust and earth rocketing into the air. Valen's eyes were wide in shock. The man was huge and easily over seven feet tall, with muscles upon muscles. He was darker in skin tone, dressed in fancy Earth Kingdom robes, with a golden crown nestled upon his head. The crown had the Earth Nation symbol engraved on each side. _'Th-There's no way! Is that really-?'_

"K-King Tolamir!" Dura exclaimed, finishing Valen's thought. Valen's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Sorry Dura, no time for pleasantries!" The king replied, swinging his arms madly, moving the earth, and throwing massive chunks at the incoming soldiers.

'_Wut. How the HELL does Dura know the king!?'_ Valen thought, turning his attention back to the general, but the man was gone.

"Huh!? Where'd he go!?" Valen glanced around wildly, and found Zeto running across the lawn. "Dura! Tonk! The general!" He yelled, pointing. They spun around, just as Zeto was about to enter the city. Dura stomped on the ground, throwing his hands downward, then lifted them up, closing his hands into fists. The earth exploded around Zeto. Four pillars rose from the ground on all sides of him; Dura brought his hands together, and they formed together at the top, creating a makeshift prison.

"Hurry! That won't hold him for long!" Dura yelled as they ran toward the cage.

As if in answer, a huge explosion erupted from the prison, throwing bits of rock and stone everywhere. Valen ducked, as the general stepped from the smoke, walking over the debris. His face was twisted in anger, his hands engulfed in fire. It seemed like he was ready to die for his cause. Tonk, Dura, and Valen took their stances ready to fight.

"I will no longer run. This city…WILL BE MINE!" He yelled in fury, thrusting both his hands forward. Fire sprung from his hands, speeding toward the trio. Valen dove out of the way as the fire flew past his head, burning the air behind it. He landed hard, dazed. Dura and Tonk dodged as well, rolling to the sides, and popping back to their feet. They unleashed a devastating counterattack, not waiting for Zeto to recuperate. Dura began shooting discs across the yard and Tonk shot fireball after fireball. The general seemed as though he wouldn't be able to move in time, but launched into action, blocking both the discs and fireballs, his arms becoming a blur.

Valen clambered to his feet, drawing water from the pool yet again. _'Okay, just like Kino said.' _He thought to himself. _'Cold, think cold. I can do this.'_ He took a few steps forward, throwing his arms out in front of him, and the water following suit. He focused his chi, willing the water to freeze. As it flew toward the general, bits and pieces of the stream began to freeze, but it was happening too slowly.

"Come on! FREEZE!" Valen yelled, throwing his hands out again. This time, it worked. The water froze instantly, becoming a gigantic block of ice, speeding through the air. Valen then threw his hands up. The block of ice followed, standing upright, and floating above Zeto's head. The general was so focused on Tonk and Dura's attacks; he hadn't noticed Valen at all. Perfect.

'_I'll make you proud, Kino. You've taught me so much today. It will not be in vain, I promise!'_

"THIS IS FOR KINO!" Valen yelled in fury, flinging his hands toward the ground, sending the ice block smashing into the general's face at an unbelievable speed. The ice sunk into Zeto's face, crushing his nose, but he was so far from consciousness, he didn't seem to notice.

Tonk and Dura looked back to Valen in surprise.

"Wow." "Good work." They complimented. Valen beamed for a moment, but a sudden sensation made his smile drop. It was quiet. He couldn't hear the rumble of earthbending, or the screams of the injured. Fear clutched his stomach as he spun around, and came face to face with muscle.

"Why, hello there!" A deep voice boomed in Valen's ears.

"Gah!" He shouted in surprise, jumping back. "King Tolam-mir! W-What're you doing? What about the rest of the soldiers?"

"They are retreating." He said pointing over his massive shoulder, "I have seen to that personally." Valen peered around his giant muscles. Through the hole in the wall, he could see the remaining soldiers running off into the distance.

"W-Wow!" Valen said in awe. "You just took out the entire force single-handedly!"

"Well, I had my share of help." He replied winking at the three of them. Valen smiled for a moment, and then looked to the ground, his smiled fading. His emotions sped through his mind like a gushing river. Pain, sorrow, confusion, anger. Joy, friendship, determination. He had gone through more emotions than he thought possible.

"Valen?" He felt a hand on his shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts. It was  
Tonk. "You alright?"

Valen shook his head. "I don't understand why they even attacked in the first place. Does the Fire Nation truly believe they are _sharing_ their prosperity with the world? They attacked Omashu, and attempted to take our lives! How can they justify _that_? I've…I've gone through so many different emotions, just in the past few hours."

"I…I don't know, and I'm _from_ the fire nation." She responded.

The King looked down upon Valen, sorrow in his eyes. "Let us leave this place then. Come to my palace. I will arrange a feast for you three!" he offered, attempting to brighten the mood.

Dura stepped forward, speaking before anyone could react. "I'm sorry King Tolamir. Though your generosity is appreciated, we need to leave immediately." Valen tore his gaze from the ground and looked to Dura in surprise.

"W-What? Dura, what's going on?"

"Yeah rocky, spill the beans!" Tonk added.

Dura wore a grim expression. "Kino is dead." He said bluntly. The weight of his words wore on Valen. He had secretly hoped the master would have been able to recover; that his own bending was strong enough. Tears formed in Valen's eyes as memories flashed through his mind. He stared at Dura, wanting to say _something_, but nothing came out. Even Tonk seemed distraught. "But…" Dura continued, re-capturing their attention. "…He has a mission he wants the three of us to complete."

"Mission?" Valen said curiously.

Dura nodded, his expression seemed far-off, as if he was reliving the moment.

"Yes. Before Kino died, he asked something of me. He wanted me to gather the remaining students in the class, and…" He paused, as if his next words carried the weight of the world upon them.

"_And?..._" Valen and Tonk said simultaneously.

"He…He wants us to search for the Avatar."

Valen was blown away. '_THE Avatar? How in all the god's name would they be able to FIND him or her? What kind of crazy dojo had he joined? Had Kino gone crazy before his death?'_

"What!?" Tonk suddenly yelled, "_The_ Avatar? How in the world are we supposed to _find_ him or her? What kind of crazy dojo _is_ this!? Did Kino suffer from dementia before he died!?

'_Wow. That was bizarre.'_ Valen thought, a slightly disturbed expression creeping across his face.

"Let me explain." Dura started, before they could say more. "Kino has been holding these classes in search of students who possess a certain…quality. He opened his dojo all across the world for the past few years, searching for something _we_ have. 'A _vibrant_ spirit', is what he called it I believe." Valen's mouth dropped as Dura continued, "He said that _this_ class, or rather, the three of us, are the most 'distinct individual benders' he has seen since he even opened the _first_ dojo."

"But what makes him think _we _have what it takes to complete this mission?" Valen asked incredulously.

"Well…he doesn't. But he gave his life to assign us this mission," Dura said, turning to the king, "And we have to leave as soon as possible to achieve it."

"Wait." Valen said, before anyone could continue, "I'm not sure I can _do_ this, Dura…" Valen looked to the ground. Tonk was nodding in agreement behind him.

"Yeah, rocky, this isn't something we can just jump into. I actually kinda-sorta started likin' this place." She gestured to the city.

"Guys!" Dura started, growing a little frustrated, "I understand how you feel, but Kino wouldn't have asked this of us if he didn't think we were capable, even _if_ you two are just novices. It was his final request before his died. You have to admit it means _something_." Tonk and Valen looked to each other.

"Alright, I'm in."

"You make one convincing point, rocky. I guess I'll tag along."

Dura nodded, then turned to the king. "He also had a message for you, King Tolamir." The king nodded and Dura continued, "'The Order of the White Lotus is assembling.'" The king's eyes widened.

"There is more, isn't there?" King Tolamir asked. Dura nodded.

"He told me that the Fire Nation plan on attacking the Air Temples to destroy the Avatar once and for all, and that the attacks on Omashu are just the beginning!"

The king stared at Dura for a moment, thinking. He looked at the trio knowingly. "Very well, I will see to it that you have the necessary provisions to complete your quest. It will be a long, difficult journey, but I will help in any way I can." The king clapped his hands loudly. In response, the ground shook, and two small men popped out of the ground like gopher-bats. Valen jumped back in astonishment, noticing that the two men _looked_ like gopher-bats as well.

"You called, your kingliness?" their voices were high-pitched, and sounded like they were squeaking.

"See to it that these three have all the supplies necessary for _at least_ a week." He leaned in closer, whispering so only they could hear, "and make sure they have _more_ than enough money as well."

"As you wish, your highness!" The king nodded as they disappeared into the ground again.

"W-what _are_ those things!?" Tonk said incredulously.

The king chuckled, "They are my personal servants. I hand-picked them myself." He finished proudly, and then gestured to the trio. "Let us make our way to the front gate. I will see to it that Kino is given a proper burial." The three glanced at one another, then nodded.

"No, we need to be here. Please allow us to participate." Dura said in protest. The king nodded once again, clapping his hands. Instantly, two _different_ servants popped out of the ground. Valen drew back in surprise.

The king leaned down, whispering to the servants. They nodded, then disappeared into the ground once more. After a few awkward seconds, three more popped out of the ground next to a tree near the entrance to Kino's dojo. They were carrying various instruments, two of which Valen could identify as a Sitar, and a Tsungi Horn. They began to play a beautiful, sad song, letting it fill the sky and hearts of those who could hear. As they played, two more emerged from the house, gingerly carrying Kino's body.

"Seriously. What the hell _are _those things!?" Tonk whispered to Valen. "They better leave soon, or I'm gonna get nightmares." Valen snorted suddenly, laughing. Dura glanced back with a sour look on his face.

"What are you _laughing_ at? It's a _funeral!_ Stop being an _idiot_ and show some respect!" He whispered harshly.

"Y'know _what-_" Valen started, but stopped short when the servants drew close. Dura stepped forward and stomped on the ground, creating a hole in the ground. The servants lowered Kino's body into the hole and then bent dirt on top of it, burying him completely.

Valen and Tonk hung back, both wearing a solemn expression. Valen glanced at Dura and caught a glimpse of his face. It caught Valen off-guard. Even though pain and grief was apparent on Dura's face, he wasn't crying. After a few moments of silence, Dura's face changed to pure determination. He couldn't understand why Dura was taking it so hard. Was there something else Kino told him in the infirmary?

"I'm sorry…Kino." Dura muttered, just as a calm breeze swept up and around him, lingering atop the grave. Scrunching his eyes tightly; the pain welled in his chest and he swallowed hard, holding the emotion back. He could not allow himself to show weakness. "I should have been faster, or stronger. I know there was _something_ I could have done, Kino, and I take responsibility for your death." He whispered, leaning down and placing his hand on the loose dirt covering the grave. He held it there for a moment and then lifted his hand, using his regret to fuel his determination. The three of them have a mission to complete, and it was his responsibility to see it through. He turned around, gesturing to the city.

"Let's get out of here." He said. The others nodded, and they left the yard.

Upon entering the street, Dura stopped and looked back to the dojo, knowing it may be the last time he would see the place. A single drop escaped from his eyes, dropping to the ground. Dura watched it fall, letting it take his sorrow and pain with it. He wiped his cheek and turned his attention forward, letting his resolve fill him entirely. Valen and Tonk were waiting down the street, saying goodbyes to their friends and family at the front gate. As he approached, he saw his mother and father mixed within the group. He walked up to them and embraced them in a group hug.

"The King sent his servants out to us, and explained all that happened. We're proud of you, son." His father said.

"I know I haven't been the most…_supportive_ when it came to bending," his mother began, tears in her eyes, "but you must know how proud I am. It's _tough_ for a parent to lose their first child, like we did with your _brother_-"

"_Please_ Karina, leave him out of this." His father interjected, a pained look breaching his face. She shook her head.

"He's _sixteen_, and wants to leave home on his own accord. I believe he _understands_ his brother's situation. _Please_ don't make this harder on me than it needs to be!" She responded, anxiety creeping into her voice.

"Mother. Father." Dura spoke calmly before his parents could continue. "Please. I understand how you both feel. I will _not_ end up like my brother. I promise." His parents visibly relaxed, smiling. He embraced them again, then turned and joined Valen and Tonk. They stood just outside the gate with bags attached to their backs, ready to leave.

"Are you both ready?" He asked, fastening his bag to his back as well. They nodded. Both of them looked eager, and yet nervous. "Great! Let's go find ourselves an Avatar."


End file.
